


Не меняйся

by EliLynch



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: "Они занимаются сексом пару раз в неделю, и все идет нормально до тех пор, пока Малкольм не начинает думать, что хочет погладить Олли по голове".





	

Они занимаются сексом пару раз в неделю, и все идет нормально до тех пор, пока Малкольм не начинает думать, что хочет погладить Олли по голове. Господи Боже мой, это же Олли, Олли, пустоголовый мальчик с тысячей прозвищ, мальчик на побегушках, розовощекая секретутка со взглядом плюшевого мишки.   
Именно эта плюшевость и мягкотелость делает Олли идеальной жертвой для Малкольма. Словно не человека по комплексам пинаешь, а антистрессовую подушку избиваешь. Подушка, впрочем, у Малкольма не прожила и двух дней, порвалась от слишком мощного удара концентрированной ненависти и была выброшена в окно. Олли терпел, краснел, заискивающе улыбался и, как бы далеко его ни посылали, возвращался к ногам Малкольма.   
Наконец-то кто-то в ебучем министерстве имени бесполезной хуйни относился к Малкольму так, как следовало бы относиться всем. 

Но это не означало, что Олли заслуживал какой-либо благодарности. И это уж точно не означало, что он имеет право затевать абсолютно дурацкие разговоры про жилье. 

— Оппозиция выставила меня за дверь, — заявляет Олли, стоя перед столом Малкольма, и делает большой вдох. Ему сложно выровнять дыхание после того, что завершилось пятью минутами ранее.   
Распластанным на столе он смотрится куда лучше, — с сожалением думает Малкольм.   
Но не прижимать же его к отполированному дереву второй раз за вечер, только чтобы заткнулся.   
Заметно, что Олли и сам не рад тому, что затеял этот разговор. Он опускает взгляд и нервно проводит рукой по рукаву пиджака, распрямляя складки.   
— И что с того? — грозно спрашивает Малкольм.   
— Мне негде жить.   
— Возможно, тебе стоит попробовать не быть содержанкой. Раз в месяц нам тут всем раздают пачки бумажек, их еще часто зовут деньгами. Перестань заворачивать в них леденцы и сними квартиру.   
— У меня сейчас нет денег.   
— В гей-клубе по соседству появился особо жадный до чаевых танцор?   
— Нет. Я возил оппозицию в Венецию. Когда пытался вернуть её расположение.   
"Потому что вы просили сделать это, угрожая мне в мужском туалете" - вот что скрывается за этой репликой. Что ж, да, так и было, но того требовала Работа, а эта бессердечная сука ждет от людей и куда больших жертв.   
— Хорошо, очень мило с твоей стороны, что поделился проблемами. Считай, что сэкономил на психологе. Вот тебе бесплатный совет: иди и переночуй у друга.   
— У меня нет друзей.   
"Конечно же, нет. Их нет ни у кого из работников правительства, но большинство из нас, блядь, достаточно двуличны, чтобы не признаваться в этом".   
Иногда Малкольм хочет, чтобы Олли поскорее сделался одним из них, влился в компанию абортированных выкидышей циничного века и перестал казаться таким хорошим. Безобидным. Дурацким. Беззубым. Олли словно разгуливал по гетто темной ночью, из оружия имея при себе только зубочистку.   
И даже ею его могли бы поиметь.   
— Неудивительно, с твоим-то чувством юмора, — фыркает Малкольм. — Дай угадаю, родственников в этом городе у тебя тоже нет?   
— Они живут в пригороде.   
Воображение Малкольма рисует ему пасторальную картинку, как Олли, еще пухлый розовощекий мальчик, катается на велосипеде по залитому солнцем лугу. Луг усыпан цветами. Где-то на заднем плане мычат коровы.   
Малкольм отвешивает воображению оплеуху и орет на него несколько секунд.   
Олли отваживается вежливо кашлянуть, напоминая о себе. Малкольм прожигает его взглядом.   
— Как печально, печально. Сочувствую. Но мне начинает казаться, что ты говоришь все это не просто так, а с какой-то определенной целью.   
— Я думал, что смогу переночевать у вас, — тихо-тихо признается Олли и краснеет сильнее, чем обычно. Румянец переползает с его щек на мочки ушей.   
Это выглядит мило, вне зависимости от того, смотришь ты с субъективной точки зрения или с объективной. Малкольм полагает, что Олли может стать секретным оружием британского правительства. Находкой для агитационных съемок. Пока котики из ютубовских видеороликов не научились зачитывать текст по бумажке, Олли является идеальным претендентом на эту должность.   
— Охуительная идея, — говорит Малкольм, продолжая гнуть свою любимую линию сарказма. — А если нас кто-то увидит вместе, то скажу, что ты моя домработница. По дороге купим тебе чепчик и кружевной передник. Будет чертовски правдоподобно.   
— Я бы и на это согласился, лишь бы не спать на улице, — со страдальческим видом отвечает Олли.   
Воображение Малкольма пользуется моментом и подбрасывает ему новое видение, включающее в себя Олли в одном только кружевном переднике и таких же кружевных чулках.   
Это должно выглядеть неправильно, но выглядит хорошо.   
Малкольм понимает, что ему необходимо срочно закончить этот разговор. И, возможно, принять холодный душ.   
— Один раз, — цедит сквозь зубы Малкольм. — Ты можешь переночевать у меня всего один раз. Не вздумай пытаться пронести в мою ванную свою зубную щетку или "случайно" оставить трусы в гостиной. Впоследствии ты никому не расскажешь о случившемся и забудешь дорогу к моему дому.   
Олли поспешно кивает, явно не веря в свою удачу, и Малкольму приходится самому тянуть его к двери, намекая, что раз вопрос решен, было бы неплохо не говорить о доме, а пойти туда.   
На пороге Олли останавливается и уточняет шепотом:   
— А насчет передника... Вы же шутили, правда?   
Такер закатывает глаза и пихает Олли локтем в бок. Очень острым локтем. 

У него дома Олли старается вести себя хорошо, весь съеживается, как будто пытается уменьшиться в размерах. Ставит мешок со своими вещами в угол в коридоре ("идиот, кто запихивает одежду в мешок?"), а зайдя в гостиную, встает в угол сам, грустно глядя на пару бежевых кресел и кофейный столик между ними. В доме Малкольма нет дивана, как нет и, упаси Боже, комнаты для гостей. Пребывание в его доме должно приносить людям максимум страданий, все здесь намекает, что задерживаться в гостях не стоит. Правильным решением было бы заставить Олли спать в одном из кресел, скрючившись в три погибели.   
А самым правильным - не пускать его на порог вовсе. Не засматриваться на него в коридорах. Не думать о том, как бы поставить его на колени в своем кабинете.   
Время для правильных решений давно прошло.   
— Ты будешь спать со мной, — выдержав длинную паузу, объявляет Малкольм, и когда Олли улыбается в ответ, именно это решение начинает казаться самым верным. 

Они не занимаются сексом ночью, Малкольм слишком боится, что это будет похоже на занятие любовью. 

Утром наваждение не проходит. Малкольм просыпается первым и не сразу вспоминает, что в этот раз ночевал не один. Он бросает взгляд на тумбочку, где стоят электронные часы-будильник, и видит на часах очки Олли. С этих очков все и началось когда-то, точнее, с желания кончить на очки Олли (кончать на очки, к слову, действительно было забавно, как и потешаться над попытками счистить сперму носовым платком). Олли его чем-то сильно выбесил в тот день. Как и во все прочие дни. Почему же он не бесится сейчас, переведя взгляд на другую сторону кровати и обозрев спящего Олли? Одна длинная нога гостя свешивается с кровати, другой он подмял под себя одеяло. Олли спит на боку, непослушные кудряшки закрывают лоб.   
Малкольм уже знает, что за эти кудряшки, которые могли бы быть призваны к порядку только раскаленным утюгом, приятно хвататься, приятно тянуть за них и дергать, намотав пару прядей на кулак. Он бы не удивился, узнав, что Олли моет голову детским шампунем и именно поэтому его волосы такие мягкие на ощупь.   
Но тянуть и хватать за волосы - это одно, и это одно его полностью устраивает, а вот что делать с желанием провести по чужим волосам кончиками пальцев..?   
Бледный Олли на белых простынях. С румянцем - даже во сне. На вид уязвимее, чем бодрствующий, а казалось, что это в принципе невозможно. Таким мальчикам не место в политике, кто-то должен вечерами разбирать их по домам, заворачивать в теплые пледы и читать сказки на ночь. С другой стороны, все начинают делать карьеру, будучи такими мальчиками, а после забывают об этом. Сперва ломают тебя, потом ломаешь ты, и это справедливо, потому что системы, построенные на доброте и человеколюбии, нежизнеспособны и моментально скатываются в сраное ничто.   
Малкольм протягивает руку и касается волос Олли. Тот не просыпается, только вздыхает во сне. Чуть позже нужно будет разбудить его, наорать за то, что не сумел проснуться вовремя самостоятельно, погнать на кухню (пусть оплачивает свое пребывание здесь хотя бы дрянным завтраком) и обязательно еще разок высмеять его дурацкие боксеры. _В голубую клеточку._  
Это будет позже, а сейчас Малкольму нравится снова и снова проводить пальцами по темным волосам, глядя, как мальчик (его собственность, его прирученный зверек) размеренно дышит во сне.   
Пройдет время, и этот зверек отрастит себе клыки, научится зализывать непослушные волосы лаком, покупать костюмы за тысячи фунтов, завязывать галстуки виндзорским узлом и никогда, даже под страхом смерти, не говорить правду и не быть уязвимым.   
Если бы Малкольм мог забыть про это золотое правило, он сказал бы Олли: "Не совершай эту ошибку. Не меняйся, никогда не меняйся".


End file.
